<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jill Stingray's Piss Poor Luck by Longanimals</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438656">Jill Stingray's Piss Poor Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals'>Longanimals</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>VA-11 Hall-A (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drinking, Exhibitionism, Gen, Kinktober 2020, Omorashi, Scents &amp; Smells, Smoking, Watersports</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longanimals/pseuds/Longanimals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jill goes through a series of unfortunate events and holding her pee in for a little over two hours while being forced to drink alcohol and water alike. Will she make it to a bathroom on time? Fanbox supporters got to read this, as well as all other Kinktober stories, a week in advance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jill Stingray's Piss Poor Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>[Day 1-Omorashi] Happy beginning of Kinktober, everyone! Starting the month off strong with one of my fave kinks and fave girls. Self-indulgence, ho!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><i>*BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!*</i></b> goes the alarm clock. Jill wakes up with a groan and opens one bleary eye. When she sees what time it is, she shoots awake and bangs her head on the underside of her kotatsu. She groans in pain and crawls out from her kotatsu, quickly turning it off and rubbing the radiating pain on her head.</p><p>“8 PM...Work starts in 15 minutes! I have to get there now!” she shouts to herself.</p><p>She strips out of her pink “SLUT” t-shirt and black cotton panties and starts rifling through her drawers for her work clothes. With expert motions, she dons her collared shirt, tie, and apron as well as tying her hair into her signature ponytail-and-twintails style in record time. She grabs her purse and is just about to run out the door when the sudden desire to piss washes over her. She looks to the bathroom, then to her clock. 10 minutes left. After considering her options for a moment, she begrudgingly runs out the door, hoping that her bus will get her there in time for her to pee before her shift starts.</p>
<hr/><p>The bus seems to hit every red light on the way to VA-11 Hall-A. Jill keeps anxiously checking the time on her phone as she moves towards her destination at a crawl. She briefly considered just getting out and walking the rest of the way, but then she realized that she would be a young woman alone on the streets of Glitch City with no way to defend herself.</p><p>By the time she finally gets to the bar, there’s only a minute left before her shift starts. Just enough time to clock in and get ready, but not quite enough to throw in a quick potty break. She groans in frustration and punches in, positioning herself behind the bar.</p><p>“Cuttin’ it close there, Jill,” Dana remarks, shooting a glance at the clock.</p><p>“Sorry...I overslept…” she mumbles in response.</p><p><i>If I’m lucky, we won’t have too many customers today, and I can go to the bathroom in between them. Worst case scenario...I have to wait two hours until my break and just go then.</i> she thinks to herself. She anxiously swallows when the last part of the thought creeps into her head.</p><p>The first customer of the day is Dorothy. She walks in and makes a beeline towards Jill. “Hiiii Jill!” she greets enthusiastically. “Gimme the usual!”</p><p>Jill smiles at her and turns around, pulling out the ingredients for a Piano Woman. However, when she’s halfway done with it, Dorothy speaks up again. “Actually, make it two. I want us to drink it together, Jill!”</p><p>Jill freezes in place. Her mind starts racing with possible excuses. She isn’t allowed to drink at work? That simply isn’t true, and Dorothy has seen her drink on the clock in the past. She doesn’t like Piano Women? While they certainly aren’t her favorite, she honestly can’t find it in her to say no to Dorothy. So, she forces a smile and turns her head at the loli Lilim. “Two Piano Women, coming right up!”</p><p>She makes two glasses of the tacky drinks and sets them down in front of each of them. Dorothy’s eyes light up when her drink hits the coaster. “Ah, thanks Jill! Bottoms up!” She grabs the drink with both hands like a child and brings it up to her mouth. Jill hesitates for a moment, then follows suit. She winces 	as the cool alcoholic liquid floods into her liquid and sizzles on her tongue.</p><p><i>God, these things taste like shit. Do Lilims just not have taste buds or something?</i> Jill thinks to herself. She reluctantly swallows, a wave of discomfort rushing over her body after a few moments when the mouthful of liquid lands in her stomach. She continues to drink at a steady pace, sparkling teal liquid gradually going down her throat. Eventually, she’s able to see a blurry, water-stained image of Dorothy through the bottom of the glass. The Lilim’s own empty glass is sitting on top of the bar as she patiently waits for Jill to finish.</p><p>Once she’s done, Jill sets the empty glass down in front of Dorothy’s and groans, an entire additional pint of liquid weighing down her bladder. She clutches a hand to her stomach and groans.</p><p>“Jeez, Jill. Usually you chug so fast you can drink Amy Winehouse under the table. Is there something wrong?” Dorothy asks, tilting her head with concern.</p><p>“No, I-” Jill burps and groans again. The burp causes her to briefly lose her composure and a few drops of piss escapes from her bladder into her panties. “I’m fine, just...Just trying to curb my drinking a bit.”</p><p>Dorothy narrows her robotic eyes, the inverted camera lenses inside her pupils focusing on Jill. She can tell that her friend is lying, but she doesn’t see that the matter is important enough to ask her about it.</p><p>“Alright, well, just wanted a quick drink and to say hello before I go to work tonight. Got a big-paying client named Morgan. Few more like him and I can get out of this dump for good!” the Lilim says enthusiastically.</p><p>“Urgh...Okay, see ya…” Jill croaks, still tightly clutching her bladder.</p><p>Dorothy walks out of the bar to begin her duties for the night. Jill leans back against the bar and groans. The waves of discomfort are getting longer and more frequent, not to mention intense. She sneaks a peek at her phone. An hour and forty minutes left until her break…</p><p>Dana walks out of her office brandishing three water bottles. Just the sight of them makes Jill cringe. “Alright team, just got a message straight from the top. New BTC ordinance says that all employees gotta drink one bottle of water per hour during their shift. Apparently some overachievers over at Nirvana thought they could do an 8-hour shift without drinking anything and they passed the fuck out so now we gotta do this. Drink up.”</p><p>She tosses a bottle towards Gil, who catches it nimbly. Jill blinks in astonishment. What ancient power did she piss off so badly to deserve this? “Jill, heads up,” Dana calls, breaking her out of her stupor. Jill throws her hands up and fumbles with the bottle, narrowly avoiding dropping it. She looks at it and whimpers, her brow furrowing in despair. She looks over towards Gil to see that he’s already chugged the whole thing. Dana brings it up to her mouth and practically swallows it whole, crushing the empty plastic against her chest with a relieved <i>Ahh!</i>.</p><p>Jill nervously unscrews the lid and brings the bottle up to her lips. Eyes closed and sweating slightly, she starts to drink it down at a snail’s pace. She whines as she swallows, each mouthful causing a sharp pain to spread throughout her body starting with her bladder. Slowly, she empties the contents of the bottle into her stomach. After a long, arduous undertaking, she removes the empty bottle from her mouth with a sigh, tossing the bottle into the trash can underneath the bar.</p><p>“Jill, you look like you’ve been through hell. It’s just a bottle of water,” Dana remarks with a surprised look on her face.</p><p>The raven-haired woman glances over to the door. Nobody. “Hey, Dana? Could I take a bathroom break real quick?” she asks, struggling to not start dancing in place.</p><p>Dana smirks. “Ohh, I get it. Well, hate to break it to ya, but the bathroom’s down for maintenance. Even the men’s room, before you ask.”</p><p>Jill groans loudly and accidentally lets her guard down, a few more drops of piss escaping during this time. “Are you fucking serious?! Can I like, go to the strip club next door or something?!”</p><p>“Sure you can. On your break.”</p><p>Dana goes back into her office, her smug words hanging in the air. Jill slumps up against the back of the bar, bottles clanging. Gil side-eyes her and wipes down used glasses, praying that his coworker is too preoccupied to notice the growing tentpole in his pants.</p><p>The door swings open and in walks Jill’s rather well-endowed best friend, Alma. “Hey, Jill! Wow, you look like shit.”</p><p>“I know,” she replies simply, straightening her body out. “What can I get you?”</p>
<hr/><p>One unbearable hour and thirty torturous minutes later, Dana finally lets Jill on her break. She bolts out the back entrance into the alleyway, her usual smoking spot. Dana watched her drink the second obligatory water bottle with a look of sadistic glee in her eyes, like she was getting off on watching her subordinate suffer. <i>I’m glad someone is enjoying my misery</i> she thinks through gritted teeth.</p><p>She makes a beeline for the entrance to the strip club next door. She’s in the home stretch, she can feel it. She wraps her hand around the door handle and…</p><p>Locked.</p><p>Of course. How could she be so stupid to think she could enter from the back entrance if she’s just a customer? She didn’t think about this and her mind is just so conditioned to walk out the back door on her break that she did it without a second glance. An unbelievably sharp pain shoots from her bursting bladder, feeling more akin to a sucker punch than having to pee. She groans and clutches her stomach. Over the dull sounds of the city this late at night, she hears a spurt of piss leak through her panties and land on the ground beneath her. She looks to the end of the alley. To get to the front entrance of the strip club would be about a four minute walk; not long, but in Jill’s current condition, she doesn’t think she’ll last twenty seconds.</p><p>She’s completely out of options and her time is up. She needs to empty her bladder <i>now</i> or her body is going to do it for her. </p><p>The bartender looks towards both ends of the alley. The coast is clear. She squats down and lifts up her skirt, fumbling with her panties and stockings. It’s far from her first choice, but she doesn’t have any other options. She shivers as her pussy is exposed to the cool night air and spreads her legs, pubic mound pointed straight down at the ground. Her bladder now unrestrained, a jet of translucent piss gushes out of her pussy, a loud <i>FSSHHHHH</i> sound echoing against the alley walls as her stream hits the concrete. She leans her head back and lets out a long, relieved sigh, tightly gripping her skirt so it doesn’t get in the way but otherwise completely losing herself in the bliss of finally releasing the pressure inside her. </p><p>It’s a depraved sight, and sound, and smell. Especially smell. Seriously, why does her piss smell so bad? She looks down at the rapidly growing pool near her feet. It looks no different than a normal pool of water, albeit extremely foamy. But the thing she notices the most about it is that she can <i>feel</i> its warmth radiating up through her stockings and into her skin. It’s a curious sensation, one that she isn’t entirely unfond of.</p><p>After two solid minutes of pissing, Jill’s bladder is finally empty. She takes a deep breath and stands up, fixing her clothes and feeling the last few drops of piss soak into her panties. She takes a few steps away and leans against the wall, lighting up a cigarette. The remainder of her break is spent smoking and watching her mess flow away from her, influenced by some minuscule pitch in the piss-soaked concrete.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed the story, consider following me on <a href="https://twitter.com/longanimals_w">Twitter</a> (@longanimals_w) and checking out my <a href="https://longanimals.carrd.co/">carrd</a> for links to my HentaiFoundry, Pixiv and more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>